No Love Like Your First Love
by writermeAL
Summary: (SEQUEL TO Your First Everything; Co-written with Daddysgirl11) Love isn't perfect, neither is anyone who play the game. Realizing your first love is a moment you can't forget. Austin and Ally surely won't. As they say - you can't ever forget your first love. Can that be proved to be true?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Note: And we're back! We've got the first chapter of the sequel for 'Your First Everything' and here it is! We hope you love it! :D**

_**ALLY'S POV**_

School is finally out and summer's in the air. I have nothing against hot, sticky, sweltering weather, but one could say it's not the best of seasons for me. The sand was painfully hot as I held my sandals in one hand and a gift under the other, walking to meet up with everyone else. Who chooses to have their birthday party at the beach? Not me, but Emilee. And I wasn't that big of a fan of the beach but I had to suck it up for Austin's sister.

Speaking of Austin, he is such the best boyfriend ever! He is so cute and so far all of our dates have been so beautifully romantic. He's such a charmer. I smile at the thought of him and the sand and sticky air of the beach wasn't that bad.

"Hey Als," someone said behind me, slipping their hands around my waist.

I giggled like a love-struck school-girl. There was only one person who it could be. I smile and turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. "Hey Austin." We pull into a sweet kiss, added to the many we've shared.

"Get. A. Room," my best friend Trish sassed.

Me and Austin pulled away to look at her. "What about you and Dez?" I saucily shot back. "Sometimes you two can't hear any of us when you're in a make-out session."

She rolled her eyes. "Forget I said anything. Come on! Let's get this party started." I take Austin's hand as we walk to join everyone else for the main event.

"Trish, she's twelve, well, thirteen. It's not going to be like the parties we go to", I told her pointedly. Austin gave me a strange look when I said 'we'.

"You mean the parties I had to drag you to? Ally, those were nothing! Girl, you haven't lived!", she said shaking her head before returning to Dez who was eyeing the cake. He was probably trying to secretly get it all to himself before anyone else noticed, but his girlfriend has the eye of a hawk.

"You went to parties? Why didn't I get to come?", Austin whined. I rolled my eyes. "Party Ally sounds like a lot of fun"

"Really? You wanna see your girlfriend go to a bunch of parties where other guys will be? I gotta say, there were some pretty hot ones at that last one I went to...", I said jokingly. Trish only dragged me to two parties, and one of them was hers so I was in her room the whole time. The other one I left after five minutes.

I could see Austin's eyes widen at what I just said, but he deserves to be paid back for making me jealous back when school was still going on...and with his cousin! You would think he would've at least bothered to introduce her to me when she moved here since we were best friends since we were three.

"Ally, promise me you'll never go to another party as long as you live", Austin said with a serious look on his face. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sorry, I can't do that", I said. He looked desperate by this point.

"Why not?", he said, once again in his whiny little kid voice.

"We have to go to your sisters birthday _party_ right now", I said laughing as he started chasing me down the beach.

"You're going to pay for that one Dawson!", he yelled. I hate the feeling of sand on my feet, but there's no way I'm letting him win so easily.

"Come and get me Moon!"

"You bet on that Ally!" he called after me. I just paused to turn back and stick my tongue out at him like a little girl. He laughed and picked up his pace. I yelped and ran back toward the party. Sweat dribbled my face, but I wiped it off.

"Ally!" Austin's mom exclaimed upon seeing me and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "How nice to see you! How are you?"

I smile at her. I love Austin's mom. She's so nice and welcoming. "Hi Mrs. Moon. It's nice to see you too. And I'm great!"

She smiles back. "Oh please! It's Mimi. And where's Austin?"

I look back. Suddenly someone tightly wrapped their arms around me, preventing escape. "Gotcha!"

I yelped. "Austin!" For two reasons: one, it surprised me; two, he's mom is watching us.

But Mimi just laughed. "You two are so cute! I wouldn't be surprised to see you married to each other in the future. In fact, I expect that to be happening."

I blushed deeply and I think Austin did too. "Mom!" he whined. "I'm only 17! I don't want to get married yet."

"I said in the future honey," she replied. "Oh but where's your father? He's supposed to be helping me." And with that she left to go look for Mike.

Austin still had his arms around me and said, "Well she wasn't wrong."

I know exactly what he was talking about, which is why I'm glad he can't see my blush right now from the position we're in. I decided to play it off like I was clueless to his sweet words though. "Oh yeah, I bet Mike is supposed to be helping your mom. He's probably hiding so he doesn't have to like you do when I try to get you to do something", I joked.

"Probably, but that isn't what I meant", he said nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but giggle; he knows how ticklish I am!

"Austin...", I said in a warning tone.

"Hmm?", he asked innocently, all the while nuzzling my neck even more. I don't think I can take much more. But even though this tickles, it feels so good! I never want it to end!

"W-We're in p-public", I stammered. Goodness he's making this difficult.

"When has that ever stopped me from going after something I want?", he asked huskily. He then turned me around and brought me into another one of his beautifully magical kisses. Oh the things this boy does to me.

"Will you two quit sucking face and get over here? We're waiting on you...", Emilee yelled from where the party was being held. Austin and I pulled apart, but he kept his arm around my waist. I was blushing madly, and I think I saw a bit of pink on Austin's cheeks too, but it was mostly overridden by that smirk of his.

Even though it was a birthday party on the invitation card were the exact words "Prepare to go into the water" which sorta worried me. I really don't like the beach and that includes the water. But of course, it's a beach, everyone else wants to go into the water. Not this girl. But you could clearly see everyone dressed in casual clothes with board shorts and maxi dresses. And for those who did put on something nice I bet you they have their bathing suit in their bag or something.

"Okay everyone!" Mimi shouted over the noise of everyone murmuring. "We're going to cut the cake first so then after you can go and enjoy the party. It's just easier this way. So Emilee, why don't you get up here?"

Emilee walks to the front where the cake was and stands behind it. "Austin! Ally!" she called waving us over. The photographer or else Austin's dad is busy clicking away with his camera. Then we all gather around for a family photo. I didn't want to intrude but Emilee insisted me being on there as well as Eli.

You know I think they might have a thing going on for each other. Just the way they look at each other, one can see it.

Flash after flash, Austin's dad takes so many photos I wonder if there's enough room in there because it's only been 30 minutes. But I guess there's so much more at the rate he's going. Mimi lights the candles on top of the cake as everyone breaks into song. _"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Emilee! Happy Birthday to you!"_ And claps as Emilee blows out the candles.

That little insecure girl I met about a year ago, now has transformed into a young lady. 13 years old Emilee looks quite older now.

Not only does she look much older, but she acts older too. I always knew Em as "the adorable little girl next door", but now she's so grown up...and doesn't really live next door anymore. She's not as shy and timid as she was so long ago, and can actually show her bright and cheery personality that just attracts everyone around her. For her to have only been Austin's little sister for a little while, they sure do act similar.

"What cha thinking about?", Austin asked from behind me.

"Emilee", I said simply as I leaned into him, loving the feeling of having such an amazing boyfriend I'd been waiting to have for so long.

"What about her?", Austin asked as he began to subconsciously play with my hair.

"How mature she's gotten in such little time. I remember not even a year ago she was just a shy little girl in my neighborhood, but loved both of us for some unknown reason. And now look at her; she's grown physically and is so much more outgoing. She gained a personality much like yours, has a real family, and has an actual best friend...though I think they'll be more some day", I said. I don't really know how Austin feels about Emilee and Eli as a soon-to-be couple, but I know he's happy Emilee has a friend since she was bullied for so long.

"That's true. She reminds me of this one little shy girl I used to know. Such a beautiful little girl, but she acted as if she couldn't see it", Austin said. I looked up at him curiously.

"Who would that be?", I asked. I don't remember him talking about a girl so shy and insecure that he used to know...wait a second...

"You happen to know her very well", he said giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Even though she's still a bit shy, she's a lot bolder and even landed herself an awesome boyfriend."

I laughed a little. "Well she sounds lovely, but I think her sudden burst of confidence might've come from that awesome boyfriend of hers. Perhaps it was when he let it slip that he had been in love with her since they were young", I said smiling. I remember that's the first day I ever truly felt like someone could care about me. I know I'm the one that left and said I didn't know how I felt, but I loved him so much at that point, it was unbelievable that he could actually feel the same way towards me: a girl I always thought of as a hopeless cause. I always thought I'd never have my fairy tale ending and it was stupid to fall for my best friend, but that was before he showed me just how much he really cared. Now I can feel a little more confident.

"Well, I have a feeling that boy had been in love with her for much longer than when he said, he just might not have realized that's what those certain feelings were", Austin said making me smile even wider.

And now that I think about it... maybe I did like Austin for quite a while now. Well even before I realized my feelings. "I think me too." Austin smiled at me and we turned back to Emilee who has opening a few presents.

I thought it was really sweet of Eli to get her an friendship bracelet. "What should their couple name be?"

Austin though for a moment. "Their names are so similar. Emilee. Eli. I don't know."

I nodded. "Come on let's grab some food. It is a barbeque party after all."

Austin looked shocked. "You know, it'd usually be me to hit the food table first! This is a surprise Ally."

"Please. A growing body needs food," I replied walking to the food.

"Hey! That's my line!" he called after me. I just laughed and picked up a plate. But he took it and put it back. "Hold up Ally. We need to get you into water first." I looked at him. What did he mean? "After all, we are at the beach," he quipped. I took a few steps, but he caught hold of me and hauled me up to his shoulders and ran down the stretch of sand to the water.

"Austin!" I screamed. And definitely, as I looked back, we had an audience. Some even had the nerve to hoot and whistle. "Austin! Please!"

"I'm sorry Ally," he said, "I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I did this."

Is he in his right mind?! He _wouldn't_ be a good boyfriend if he did this! "Austin!" I squealed. But all that got me was in the water. Ugh, sometimes I hate him.

You know what, he asked for it! I came up for air, pretending to gasp loudly for the effect before going back under and coming back up a couple of times like it was hard for me to swim. He knows I can be weak, but he doesn't know how good I can be at swimming...or acting. I could see his eyes widen when I first came up, but he was really freaking out when I went back under and didn't come up for a while. You gotta love the lungs of a singer.

"ALLY! ALLY, WHERE ARE YOU!?", he yelled in a panic. We were beginning to draw a crowd to the area, but he jumped in the water before anyone was even near us. "ALLY!? Ally, speak to me! Please don't do this to me!", he cried. Okay, now I feel kind of bad. I guess I should end this little act before it gets me in too much trouble.

"Awe, my knight in shining board shorts!", I said with a smile that let Austin know I was playing. At first he looked shocked, then angry, and when I thought he just couldn't settle on an emotion, he hugged me tighter than ever before.

"Goodness Ally, please promise me you'll never do something like that again! I thought I was going to lose you forever! That was worse than thinking you liked Elliot!", he exclaimed still hugging me. When I looked closer at him, I could see he was crying. Oh, now I feel awful!

"I-I promise. I'm sorry Austin, I was just trying to get you back for throwing me in the water."

"Please," he begged, "don't you ever do that again."

I shake my head, honestly. "I know. I won't."

Then he pulled away and smiled. Not one of those sad, honest smiles that'd fit in one of these moments but a mischievous smile that reach from ear to ear. "I'm not the only great actor here. Gotcha!" I slapped him playfully on the arm, but I did add some force in there for tricking me, again.

"That was mean!" I said, pulling away. Then I realized we were in knee deep water. I could feel the push and pull of the waves.

"Yeah, well you pulled a stunt on me too. So with some quick thinking, I turned the tables on you," he retorted. Remember how I said I hated him? I still do, but I love him even more. And to show my love, I push and shove him into the warm waters.

He sat in the shallow water and grabbed my arm, pulling me down with him. "Do the pranks end here?" I cautiously asked.

"Only for the day," he replied watching the water. Then he looked at me. "I love you Ally. And I mean that."

"Of course you do," I said and looked back on shore where Emilee seemed to be having the time of her life. "You know we should get back to the party."

Austin shrugged. "Nah, it's just better here with you." He took some water and splashed it on me. I squealed and fought back. Thus, started a huge water fight that everyone eventually joined in.

By now everyone else was tired out and stretched out on the sand or grabbing a bit. Little kids ran through the shallow water. "Emilee!" Eli yelled as he chased her with a water gun. Austin swerved to avoid the two, into me.

"Hi there!" he flaunted, flashing his million dollar smile, pulling me in a hug.

I giggled. "Hi to you to, Blondie."

"You need to get over calling me that," he sighed.

I shrugged. "It stuck. So it might take a while."

"You cold?" I guess He had felt me shake and tremble. "Want to get back and dry off?"

I shook her head. "Nah, later. I just want to stay here for a while."

"In my arms?" Austin cockily asked, raising his eyebrows. I swatted him playfully. "What?" he yelped, pouting. "It's true. You're amazing."

"You too, Blondie," I mummered, leaning in. Austin caught on and met me halfway.

"Hey, you two get a room...or at least get out of the water before you catch pneumonia!" Haley called, slipping an arm around Elliot.

Me and Austin pulled away to look at them. "Hey Haley!" I called. "Where have you been? Haven't... oomph." Austin had shrugged and pulled me back in. Haley and Elliot rolled their eyes, but went on their way. We stayed there for a few minutes more before air was a necessity and because they needed to dry up and grab some lunch.

**A/N: ...and that was it. The first chapter of the sequel. How'd you like it?  
And we don't own that "knight in shinning board shorts" quote from TBM.**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**daddysgir11, writermeAL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note: ...we're back. And it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry... I've been busy with testing and who knows what Daddysgril11 has been up to (maybe eating brownies or doing her Elvis impression). Jk, girl, jk. ;P Anyway, new chapter! Here you go! :)**

**_Ally's POV_**

We're all currently at Austin's house right now. Well, his basement. Austin and Emilee kind of got sick of Mimi telling embarrassing stories. I don't know how, but somehow the woman had managed to already make a few of those for Emilee, but there were quite a lot of Austin-not that I didn't already know most of them. Heck, I was there for over half of them. It was funny seeing Emilee try to shoo Eli out of the room before Mimi could say too much, and how reluctant he was at leaving because he really wanted to hear it. Ah, young love is so cute!

"Ally, Elliot! I found pictures of Austin and Haley in diapers!", Emilee exclaimed as she pulled out a photo album from the little shelf by the TV no one was really paying attention too. I looked over to the two cousins who were the exact same color of red at the moment. Haley's was more in her cheeks while Austin's ears would probably burst if they got any brighter.

"Oh I have got to see those pictures", I said laughing.

"Me too", Elliot said. Haley and Austin both started shaking their heads and chasing Em around the rom trying to get the pictures before anyone else could see them. I laughed at the scene.

"Awe, now how are we gonna see those pictures?", Elliot whined. I had to laugh at the boy I had to pretend-date for so long. That was torture. Sure, he was a great guy, but I never liked him like that. Don't get me wrong, I thought he looked fine, just not my type. Plus, I had already fallen for Austin a long time before that.

"Trust me, I know how to get them to stop doing anything", I said with a smirk at his confused face. I walked over to my best friend. "Hey Trish, you got a second?"

"Sure, what you need?"

"My boyfriend and his cousin to stop chasing Emilee so Elliot and I can see those pictures", I said. Cue her evil smile.

"I got ya baby", she said making me laugh as she stood up on the couch. "Everybody sit down and shut up!"

The second she said that, everyone stopped where they were and practically dropped to the floor. I smiled at my best friend and motioned for her to keep it up while I got the pictures from Emilee.

"No one makes a move until I get answers!", she said dangerously. I scooted closer to Emilee and I think Austin noticed. He made a dash for the pictures but I had already gotten them and he basically tackled his little sister.

"Oh gosh Em, I'm so sorry!", Austin exclaimed as he helped her up quickly. Emilee just laughed and sat in his lap. Honestly, I'd rather see that any day than pictures of his in diapers...but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna look at them either. I mean, considering that's exactly what Elliot and I are doing right this very second.

"Awe Haley, you were so cute as a baby", Elliot said in a baby voice. Haley's face was bright red as she went to grab them, but Elliot just held them out of her reach and trapped her in his arms. Awe, so cute! And he kissed her cheek! I'm so glad I could part way help get those two together!

I look down at the photo album in my hands. With this, I have quite a leverage on Austin. But awe! Austin looks so cute as a little kid! I look from photo to photo. Him shivering by the pool-side to his birthday pictures, slightly changing a bit every year. I flip the page, and my eyes land on a super cute photo of Austin in his little baby bathtub with shampoo slathered on his blond mess.

Austin stands up, setting Emilee on the carpet next to him and scooches over to me. He groans once he sees the photo I'm looking at. "Really, Ally?" he sighs exasperated. "Really?"

I smile, with a mischievous glint in my eyes. "But you were so lwittle. You are so cute!"

He groans again. "Can we put the book away now?" Then he turns to his sister. "Why'd you have to pull out the album?"

Emilee shrugs. "Just came to me. Plus Mom..." She pauses and freezes for a moment. I have _never_ heard her refer to Mimi as 'Mom'. She can, since the papers have been signed, but Emilee still is in the transition stage. This is another big step for her. But she plays it off, coolly. "I just wanted stories of me to stop. Can we move on?" she hastily adds.

Austin seconds the notion as well as Eli. Trish and Dez, follow suit. Elliot and Haley... uh, you could say they were busy in the corner of the room. "Hey!" Trish exclaims, as the two jump apart. "Keep it rated-G or at the most... PG!" Everyone laughs.

"So what now?" Eli speaks up.

"Trish!" I call out. "We absolutely need a girls day. You, me, Emilee, and Haley! It'll be fun! Just us girls."

Emilee nods, liking the idea. "Yeah! That'd be fun!"

"Same!" Trish agrees. "Manicures, pedicures, shopping all day long! How 'bout it Haley?"

"Sure, sounds fun," Haley replies, smiling. But I could see her eyes were with Elliot. I inwardly chuckled. They're so cute!

"Do we have to go?" Austin whines.

All the girls look at him. "Um, no," I say, "that's why it's called a _girls'_ day." Some days he was just so dim, but he's cute in that way. I couldn't have found any better.

"Yay!" Dez cheers, jumping up and down. "You, me, Emilee, Haley, and Trish! Yay! All five of us! We don't need those..." he pointed to the rest of the guys, scorning at them.

We all looked at him funny before bursting out in laughter. I'm used to Dez now, but come on, the dude just totally called himself a girl. I mean, we made it pretty clear it was a girls day.

"Dez, do we need to give you a talk on the difference between boys and girls?", Emilee asked placing a hand on his shoulder. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore, nor could anyone else for that matter, but I'm the one that let out an accidental snort. Okay, I don't think anyone noticed.

"That was cute", Austin said chuckling. Crap. Make that no one but my boyfriend who needs to mind his own business!

"Shut up Mon-", I started, but cut myself off seeing probably the funniest picture I've ever seen in my life. "-Or is it _Princess_ Monica?", I asked giggling at the picture of a very unhappy looking Austin with a princess crown on his head, messy make-up all over his face, a tutu around his kid sized jeans, and a very smug looking Haley in the background with a princess dress and crown on and lipstick in her hand.

Austin groaned dramatically seeing what I was looking at now. "I told her to burn that!", he exclaimed. Haley scooted over towards us and laughed at the picture.

"Hey, I remember that! That was the day you pushed me out of the car and in a huge puddle of mud because you wanted to play with your new fire truck. Aunt Mimi was so mad at you!", Haley said laughing her head off. "H-His punishment...h-he had to play anything I wanted for the rest of the day with no complaints or it would be the rest of the month with no pancakes! So he took princess dress-up over no pancakes."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard", Elliot said as he laughed at the picture too.

"Oh no, Austin would have an arm and a leg chewed off before he gave up his pancakes", Emilee said from a beanbag chair in the corner she was sharing with Eli. It was large enough for the two of them, even though there looked to be enough room for another _adult_ with as close as they were sitting.

"Well would you look at this one", Austin said forcing our attention on a picture of Haley when she was about Emilee's age, maybe a little older, and looked like she had just woken up. She was in sweats with no make-up and her hair was all messed up. Her expression was horrified with one hand stuck in her hair, the other flailing around in the air and it looked as if she was screaming at whoever took the picture.

"I was ready to kill you that day", Haley muttered as she shot a menacing look at Austin. I guess that answers who took the picture.

"I'm glad that wasn't me", Emilee said laughing. Haley was still pouting about everyone seeing her like that, but Elliot had wrapped his arms around her again and let her lay against him all the while. Again, so cute!

"Oh really?", Austin asked smirking as he whipped out his phone. Emilee's eyes widened in fear at what he might be about to show people. "Cause this...", he said trailing off as he scrolled through a few pictures before landing on one that only made his devious smile widen.

"W-What is that?", Emilee asked stuttering. Whatever it was must be good. I took a look over his shoulder and saw it was a picture of Emilee when she was asleep. She was totally conked out at the kitchen table with a half eaten stack of pancakes in front of her, a fork only partially in her limp hand, and her mouth wide open.

"Austin, that's so mean", I whispered in his ear. He just smiled at me.

"Oh Ally, that's what I was going for. You see, if she had've left it alone this never would be happening. I would never let another soul see this picture if you guys happened to just come across that album on your own. But no...", he said shooting a pointed look to Em who looked scared out her ever loving mind. She slowly got up, Eli following in suit closely behind her like a puppy. When they got over here I could see Eli trying not to laugh an Emilee looked horrified. Soon everyone had crowded around and everyone was laughing but me and Emilee. Under normal circumstances I would have, but she's thirteen and her newfound big brother just showed the guy that's her best/only friend (and more than likely her crush) a picture of her totally passed out while eating. That's so not cool.

"You did not...", Emilee said slowly, still in a state of disbelief. I couldn't tell if she was about to cry or scream. I braced myself for either, but I honestly hoped for the later. Seeing that little girl cry makes me want to myself.

"Awe, Em you look so cute when you're asleep", Eli said nudging her. Emilee quickly averted her glance to him to see if he was serious or just making fun of her, but she smiled a little when she saw he wasn't even looking at her, or laughing. He was just looking down at the picture with a faint smile on his face.

"Thanks Eli...I guess", Emilee said unsurely. Eli turned toward her and smiled before hugging her. AWE!

"You're welcome. But I was serious. Austin, you have to send me that picture", he said turning towards my boyfriend who nodded with a puzzled look on his face. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing at that.

"You got it kid", he said then looked at me. I just shrugged, but I was so relieved she didn't cry.

"Hey, hey!" Trish called out. "Pass me the photo album. I want to see what other 'treasures' this thing holds." I laugh. It's just part of Trish's nature and in a way it's funny. Like Dez, just on a different level.

"Sure." I pass the photo album back to her and sit next to her. "Why don't you guys join us?" I ask everyone else. So Trish decides to sit on the floor in front of the couch and I join next to her while Dez is on the other side. Emilee, Austin, Haley, Elliot, and Eli somehow managed to squeeze all five of them on the couch. It looked a bit tight, but they seemed fine with the arrangement so I keep my silence.

Trish flips the page and coos. "Aww... Dez! Look! It's you and Austin! You two are so cute!" I nod while Dez and Austin groan. They were indeed so cute. Probably from when they were just four years old, a younger Dez and Austin were clad in just their underwear and in capes made of towels holding light sabers and waving them around for the world to see.

"I remember that!" Dez says, smiling. "It's a vague memory, but I remember I had an obsession with Luke Walker and Star Wars and we decided to prove to your dad that we were indeed superheroes. And that was the outcome."

We all laughed and then I look at Dez. It wasn't non-sense for once and actually made perfect sense! I tell Trish to flip the page and suddenly my face reddens when I see the next set of pictures that included me.

"Your turn," Austin leans down and whispers in my ear. "Lwittle Ally was so cute!"

My face reddens even more. And just to think those pictures; that day... Oh my God. But I still remember that day perfectly. I was about seven or eight, I forgot, and my mom was out of town working on a book project in Japan and my dad had some friends to meet in Orlando. So he left me and my sister with the Moons for the afternoon.

It started out the same as usual afternoon whenever I was at the Moons. Once the door was opened Austin had come running to greet me with a hug. Thus the first photo in the collage at center. He was hugging me tight as if we had only met after several months of separation. Once we went right in, my sister stationed herself in Mike's study with her bundle of books that she had brought in preparation, leaving me and Austin to our own accords.

We were allowed to do most things in reason as long as we didn't leave the house a wreck. So we had gone into the kitchen to grab some ice cream. Austin was preparing to make his "Everything Sundae Special" and it literally meant everything. Any sweets, old or new were taken from their places and the whole kitchen counter was littered with sweets. Gummy bears, gummy worms, M&Ms, Hershey Kisses, Kit Kats, Skittles, Snickers, marshmallows, licorice, well I think you get the point.

We grabbed two bowls and set them in place. He grabbed for the double chocolate mousse while I grabbed the strawberry-cherry sherbet. He laughed at my choice of ice cream and added several scoops of chocolate ice cream. I tried to block him but it ended up in my bowl. So in return I added some of my favorite flavor of fruity mint swirl to his. He just laughs.

Then for our favorite part. We grabbed our favorite candies and chocolates and topped our ice cream. He threw a few at me, and I tried to see if I could throw some gummy bears into his mouth. He actually caught it! Then we swirled some whipped cream, caramel, hot fudge, and some chocolate chips.

While I was admiring my creation I accidentally squirted some hot fudge on Austin. I said I was sorry, but he just took the caramel and placed it on me. And it started a whole food fight, ending with most of the food on us and the kitchen. Mike wasn't pleased nor was Mimi but she snapped the picture to remember the incident. And now it was on a collage of that eventful day.

Then there was one of us both in spy-type outfits. Totally Austin's idea. We were kind of taking turns on what we wanted to do, so this was his turn. But we were basically sneaking around the house, trying to find any clues on if his parents were somehow secret agents or worked for the FBI. Stupid, I know, but what can I say? We were eight.

Anyway, we had crept into Mike's study room where Natalie was. As it turns out, she wasn't doing homework. My 'perfect' older sister was busy talking to her boyfriend, whom she wasn't allowed to see for the age difference, and she had no permission. I know I shouldn't have been happy about that, but seriously, that was the time my parents stopped seeing her as the perfect older girl and started treating us as equal. And it was the first time she got grounded and our parents weren't even there! Don't mess with Mike and Mimi Moon when a child's safety or well-being is concerned! But yeah, Austin and I had our picture taken in spy mode when we went to tell on her. We were in all black outfits, and for some reason Austin had two black toboggans...one of which he said was for Dez when he came over.

The next picture was of me with an angry look on my face and strawberry-smoothie spilled all down my princess dress (don't judge me, again I was eight and Haley had one on earlier too!). It was my turn to pick what we did, but Mimi said we could have a snack right after we got all dressed up. Although this time, Austin was wearing a prince costume (from his parents' mattress commercials) and I was the princess. Huh, I just noticed how cute we were as a couple even back then before we knew it. But anyway, Austin decided to scare me while I was putting strawberries in the blender and I accidently hit the button. It ended much like the day Austin, Emilee, and I were at my house making smoothies not too long ago. Austin was in the background grinning like an idiot while I looked like I could kill somebody-preferably Austin at the moment from the glare I was giving him. Ah, good times.

The next, I didn't even know Mimi had taken. Of course I really couldn't have since it was one of me and Austin asleep. That was so cute! I didn't even know we were in that position. We were both sitting close together in Mike's slightly large reclining loveseat. That's funny. Get it, _love_seat and we're together...no? Never-mind.

Anyway, we were cuddled together with a blanket lazily thrown over us (probably from Mimi) and there was a bowl of popcorn turned upside down on the arm of the couch that somehow got in the picture. Austin's arms were wrapped around my eight year old waist and I was kind of laying on his chest. Sweet memories. We were trying to stay up the whole night watching Disney movies, but apparently conked out during The Little Mermaid, as the description Mimi had wrote below.

The last picture of the collage was one I have by my bedside, and I think I recall seeing it by Austin's too. The waterpark from when we were thirteen. That was like the best day ever! But I'm telling you, I did not want to go down that stupid slide. Although, having Austin behind me with his arms wrapped securely around me was totally worth it. And then when he spilled yet another smoothie-type drink on me (we seem to do that a lot you know), when it looked to me like we were about to kiss. And yeah, I did kind of start having feelings for him then. It was our special moment! Although, I don't really know why Mimi put it in this collage. It looked like it was supposed to be all from that time I spent at their house when neither of my parents were home. I do love that picture though; so sweet!

"Als, you okay?", Austin asked from behind me on the couch with a concerned look on his face. I just realized I had begun tearing up. I turned to him smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just reliving all the fun memories we had that weekend, and wondering why your mom put this picture in the collage", I said gesturing to the picture. He smiled, taking the album out of my hands.

"She didn't", he said laughing a little. I gave him a confused look, but he just shot me one of his amazingly captivating grins. It gets me every time!

"If she didn't then-"

"I did", Austin said interrupting me. Well that's not what I was expecting. "I noticed my mom put this page together of that day, but there was room for one more picture in it. I knew she didn't have another picture from that day, so I decided to put in the one from the day I first realized how much I actually did like you"

"Austin, that's...", I started, slightly at a loss of words at how sweet he is. "...amazing! You are so sweet! You know, that's the day I knew I liked you too", I told him smiling. He smiled back and bent down to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss, but pulled away as a chorus of 'awes' came from all our _dear_ friends.

I wipe the tears away and flip once more to the last two pages. One was a full-page print of the original four. Me, Trish, Dez, and Austin on one of our group sleepovers. We were all cozy under a large SpongeBob Squarepants throw blanket was we watched a movie in Austin's basement. It was taken a few years ago and looking at us now, we've grown quite a bit.

"Look," Haley says pointing to the last page, "it's empty. What should we do?"

"I know," Eli says. He quickly runs upstairs while we sit and stay wondering where's gone off to. A few minutes later he comes back with Mimi who was brandishing a camera. It finally clicked in my head. He pushed himself through the crowd to his initial position as Mimi stood in front of us, holding the camera up to her face to take the photo.

"This way," Eli explained, "we can remember this day, years from now. From all of our childhoods and how we grew up until the present. It's just another frozen image of this memory that we can look upon."

I smile. I totally agree with him wholeheartedly. Even though it was just a day spent looking at pictures of the past, it's just one of those days that you'll remember from years on out. No matter how much we change, the memories never will. I look down and see the final photo in the album. All eight of us now, double of who we were then.

**A/N: That's a long chapter for you! And I absolutely love this chapter just all the sweet memories! We had fun writing this.**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**writermeAL, daddysgirl11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' Note: I/We would like to give a big shout-out to ReaderLover13 and Random Cat (who is a Guest) for their _amazing_ reviews! And thanks to all our dedicated readers and reviewers! And here you are: a new chapter!**

_**Emilee's POV**_

I wake up to the sound of my older brother rolling off his bed. He's just next door so when I hear the thud of his body hitting the floor, it jerked me up from my sleep. I never was a heavy sleeper anyway. Austin, he's a different matter. He probably could have slept through a hurricane.

I sigh and get up. Taking a look at the clock, it was only 8 AM. Suddenly my phone buzzes and I unlock the device to see a text from Ally. Of course she's already up and awake. That's when I remember. It was our girls' day! Just me, and Ally, and Trish, and Haley. I jump around my room excited.

Eli is my only friend that's my age and having four other girls who are a bit older than me, willing to take me along really is great. I never had the luxury of going out with friends, growing up because of... No. I won't let them invade my mind. Anyway, I'm glad Ally and her friends took me in. They're the best!

I run down to the kitchen with a huge grin on my face and plop into a seat at the breakfast nook. "Good morning!" I chirped to Mimi and Mike.

"Hey there sweetie," Mrs. Mimi says. "Have a good sleep?"

I nodded earnestly. Mr. Mike smiles. "Well, isn't someone quite happy today?"

I just smiled more broadly. "Yep!" They laughed, as Haley walked in sleepy-eyed in her robe. "Hi Haley!" She jumps and then looks at me with tired eyes.

"Hey Em," she greets, sitting down and nearly falling asleep once again. Haley is staying with us for the time being because her parents are out of country for a month or two. Her dad is a diplomat and he's away at a meeting with world leaders in France. Her mom is away on a business trip that she couldn't back out of and so... they asked Mimi and Mike to let Haley stay with us. And since Mike and Mimi are so nice, they let her stay. But I don't mind. She's almost like the older sister I never had. Like Ally and Trish.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute," Mrs. Mimi calls over her shoulder as she prepares breakfast. "Is Austin awake yet?"

I shake my head. "Nope. He's still sleeping." Then I turn to Haley who is blindly pouring a cup of orange juice. She sets it down just in time. I giggle. Then her phone rings and she groggily grabs for it.

"Hello?" she asks in a monotonous tone. "Ally?... it's 8 AM, what were you thinking?... Yes, I know." She yawns. "Yeah... uh-huh... Sure... Yep, me and Em... Yeah, we'll be there... I know, I know... okay. Bye." She yawns again, but now she seems more awake. "Did she call you?" she asks me.

I smile with a teasing glint in my eyes. "Nope. She texted me."

Haley groans. "Well couldn't she have texted me?"

I shrugged. "Maybe she just wanted to make sure you get up. After all, you are the one driving us."

Haley groaned again. "Do I have to?", she whined. I just smiled at her before nodding. The doorbell going off made her groan for a third time in the last minute.

"I got it", I called over my shoulder and ran to the door. Although, I really didn't expect who I saw at the door.

"Hey Em", Eli said with a bright smile.

"Uh, hey Eli. What are you doing here? I mean, not that it's not good to see you. I was just wondering because...don't you know I'm going out with Ally, Haley, and Trish for our girls' day?", I asked. He just laughed and nodded. Ok, what the heck is going on?

"I know that, but Elliot and Dez are coming over here too, and Austin said I could come. I don't know why, but I had nothing to do today so I said sure", he said shrugging. I nodded, but it seems weird. Oh well.

"Okay then, come on in. Austin's still asleep and no one else is here yet", I said opening the door a little wider.

"Emilee, breakfast is ready! Who was at the door?", Mrs. Mimi called from the kitchen.

"It's Eli", I called back.

"Oh, hello sweetie", Mrs. Mimi said as she came in smiling. Oh great. Please don't embarrass me. Please don't embarrass me! "Would you like to come and have breakfast?"

"I'm okay Mrs. Moon", Eli said.

"Are you sure? We have plenty of food. Probably enough to feed a pack of wolves...or you, the girls, Austin, and his friends", Mimi said smiling.

"Are you sure?", Eli asked. I could see him inching closer to the smell of bacon as we made our way to the kitchen. Mom-I mean Mimi smiled at him before giving him a plate. Yes, I almost said Mom again. I just don't know if I can do it. The only mom I ever knew just got drunk a lot like my dad did, but at least she didn't beat me much. Sure she slapped me a few times her freaky long nails hurt like crap on my skin, but she never really beat me like my dad did. Now you see why I just can't call Mimi Mom yet? It's just too much.

"Em? You okay?", Eli asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go eat", I said. He didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? You were just kind of staring at the wall and it looked like you were about to cry", he said worriedly.

"It's okay Eli. Nothing's wrong, I was just...having a daydream", I said. Well it was half true. I definitely wasn't in reality because that is no longer my life. Thankfully Mike interrupted us before Eli could protest any farther.

"Emilee, will you please go wake up your brother...and your cousin", he asked shooting an amused glance in Haley's direction. Gosh, the girl was passed out at the kitchen table. Much like I was that day I didn't realize Austin was taking a picture, but give me a break, I didn't get any sleep the night before. Of course, Haley didn't either but she was up all night going back and forth from saying "You say bye first" for half an hour every time she called Elliot, and texting Elliot. That girl is hopeless. I was just up that other night because of a bet with Austin that I could stay up longer. I won but I was way too tired the next day.

"Yes sir, I'll get em", I said smiling. I went over to her and got really close to her face. I could see Eli trying to hold in his laughter. When I was right in front of her face I yelled, "WAKE UP!"

"AHH!", was her immediate response. I laughed, and then I noticed Mimi giggling from the doorway with her phone as she recorded this.

"Get ready Haley, you're still driving", I said as Eli and I started to head upstairs for Austin's turn. I stopped and ran back into the kitchen while grabbing a glass and filling it full of ice cold water. "Mrs. Mimi, you might wanna record this too"

"Will do honey, but I told you that you didn't have to call me 'Mrs.'", Mimi said. Oops, yeah she has said that several times.

Now for the fun part.

Okay. How am I going to do this? There are so many ways to wake up Austin with a glass of cold water. I crept up the stairs, trying to hold my laughter so the water won't spill. Every second or so, I checked behind me to see if Mrs. Mimi was- I mean, Mimi was following. I stood outside Austin's closed bedroom door and took a deep breath. Mrs.- I meant, Mimi nodded and smiled.

After several more deep breaths, I grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Austin was sprawled on the ground, snoring away. I crept closer and...

"Boo!"

My heart nearly stops as I scream and throw the glass of water at him and run out of his room, behind a laughing Mimi. I peek out into Austin's room a few seconds later. I see Austin shivering from the cold water with a glum expression. "What happened?" I asked.

"I was so close!" Austin exclaimed... then pouted. "But my plan backfired. Why'd you have to be so smart?" he asked me as I proudly grinned.

"Wait. What happened?" I asked again.

"I was already awake," Austin explained. "I was just waiting for you to wake me up or Haley. I know it wouldn't be Mom because she doesn't come and wake me up anymore. She sends one of you. Anyway, as my door opened I knew it was time. I jumped up to scare you, but you had a glass of icy water to throw at me to wake me up. Both plans backfired, but I got the brunt of the storm."

I laughed. "And you also got to change." He groaned and stripped his shirt off and picked one up that was littering the floor of his room. He took a sniff at it, shrugged, and put it on. Ew, guys are disgusting. "That's gross Austin," I commented. "But Eli's here for your... guys' day."

"Well, just come down for breakfast," Mimi said. "Then we can show everyone the video." I laughed, as Austin groaned again.

As we followed Mimi down as Austin whispered to me. "Did you know I invited him early? Eli." He laughed and ran ahead down into the kitchen as I stared after him, realizing what he had just said.

* * *

It was now 10 in the morning and everyone was here, except for Mimi and Mike who went to the mattress store to work. And everyone, at the very least had seen the video of Austin ten times. It was pure comical. And Trish wanted to upload it online or send it to one of those TV shows, but Ally turned them down for Austin's sake.

"Time to go?" I asked Ally. She nodded and wrapped up her conversation with Austin.

"Ladies?" she called. "It's time for our girls' day!" All the girls jumped and got ready to go.

"What no goodbye?" Elliot called, looking directly at Haley who sheepishly smiled. All the guys nodded, advocating Elliot's call. Ally and Trish rolled their eyes. I just smiled and walked to Eli.

"I bet five bucks that we'll see an Auslly kiss, a Halliot kiss, and Trish is gonna insult Dez somehow before they all leave", I said smirking as Elliot leaned in to kiss Haley. Eli laughed.

"That's one out of three", he smiled.

"Dez, I already told you that you can't go with us! It's a girls' day you ding-bat! You aren't a girl!", Trish yelled. I shot a smile in Eli's direction.

"That's two", he laughed.

"Now for the challenging one", I said sarcastically. It's not hard to get my brother an Ally together...well now. When they were just 'best friends' it felt impossible but now they're inseparable on a whole new level.

"Austin, not here. Everyone's going to be seeing us", Ally's voice whined. I turned that way to see Austin pouting at her as he leaned back a little. Man, he was gonna kiss her. I'm usually so good at this. Now how can they kiss?

"Oh, you better hope they kiss or else you'll only be getting two thirds of your five bucks, and I'll have to figure out how to calculate that", Eli said making me laugh.

"Well then I'm out of options. I'm desperate here", I said laughing a little as I got up on the couch and started chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss", while looking straight at Austin and Ally. Eli laughed at my approach before joining me on the couching and chanting along with me. Soon we have Trez and Halliot (sorry, it's easier to call them that than naming everyone) joined in with us and Auslly's chances of escaping were almost zero.

"Oh come on guys", Ally whined.

"Just do it, we've all seen it before. Nothing new here", Trish said-more like demanded.

"Please Ally? I don't get a kiss?", Austin pouted. Then I thought of something.

"Ally, will you do it if all the other couples in the room do?", I asked. Everyone's eyes went wide as they all turned towards me. Ally sighed, looked towards Austin, and upon seeing his puppy dog eyes, she seemed to give. Ha, she can't stand up to the eyes.

"Fine", she muttered and kissed Austin. I smiled.

"Pay up", I whispered to Eli. He laughed and passed me a ten dollar bill. "Hey, I said five."

"I don't care, go buy yourself something when you go shopping", he said smiling. "And don't even try to protest. You're taking my money if I have to shove it in your face or give it to Ally."

"Fine", I said in defeat, then turned towards the other couples in the room.

"Your turn", I said pointing to Haley and Elliot who didn't even try and protest. I just rolled my eyes at this. Of course.

"And you", I said pointing to Trish and Dez. Trish glared at me but pulled Dez down by the collar and kissed him quickly before pulling away.

"There, happy?", she asked. I nodded.

"Very."

"Good, because it's your turn", she said smirking. My eyes widened.

"What?"

"You said everyone", she pointed out.

"I said every couple", I reminded her. She just shook her head with a smile.

"Yeah, but you didn't specify that couple meant relationship. You said every couple here. A couple means two, and there's only two people who didn't kiss here", she said smartly. Crap!

"Hey", Eli whispered from beside me. I turned to him, trying hard not to panic, but I calmed down a little when he smiled. "No worries", he said still smiling as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him. Yes, I got out of it and it wasn't awkward! Oh how I love loopholes that no one else saw.

"Thank you", I mouthed. He just nodded.

"Happy?", I asked looking back to Trish as I mocked her. she rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant", she said.

"Well, you didn't specify", Eli said mocking her right along with me. Everyone else in the room laughed at that and I high-fived my best friend. At least I can still call him that. If we were actually forced to kiss, he might hate me forever! There's no way I would be able to deal with that.

"Let's just go," Trish says, pulling away from Dez and walking out. "Last one drives!"

Haley looks up. "Not me!" And dashes out. Hm, out of the older girls, who has their license or a learner's permit? Definitely not me, so I take my time and wave once more to Eli, and then follow the girls who are already shoving each other for seats in the car.

"Looks like Em is driving!" Haley calls from the backseat. Looks like Trish made it to the shotgun seat.

I shake my head. "No. I can't. I don't have a permit or a license. So one of you as to," I say as I approach. "Ally? Haley? Trish? Who will be the tribute?" I ask in reference to one of my favorite books.

"District Ally!" Trish and Haley call out in unison. They smile and high-five each other.

Ally didn't look amused. "Really guys? Really?" But being Ally (the great person she is) she opens her car door and joins Trish in the front. I take Ally's former place. "All set?" she asks before starting the engine. We all nod. Today is going to be so fun! I can't wait!

Since it was only ten thirty in the morning we started off the day at a small boutique. Before entering we set up a challenge to buy the best outfit to wear at the lowest price. And it had to be something we actually would wear.

Looks like Ally won that round with a pair of short shorts, flats, a scarf, and a cute top. I was only a few dollars and cents off! But I thought Trish would win this for sure being fashion smart and (a bit of) money smart. But Trish really wasn't participating. But we did find a few tops that were worth taking a look at. One said, "Shut up and cuddle with me." Another was just a giant burger. Those were good finds.

For some reason, those shirts reminded me of Trez. Trish would tell him to shut up and do something romantic instead of just doing it like normal people. Then again...nothing's normal with Dez so I guess it works. Plus, that's just Trish's nature. And the hamburger, well, Dez just wears random food a lot.

"Em, where'd you get that ten bucks sticking out of your pocket? It's not with the rest of your money", Haley asked pointedly. Crap, now all three of them are staring at me.

"Uh, E-Eli kind of gave it to me", I stuttered. I know what their reactions will be so I brace myself.

"AHH! You two are so adorable!", Haley exclaimed as all three older teens started squealing to the top of their lungs. We received some pretty annoyed glances from other customers.

"Would you three shut up! It was from a bet", I said exasperated. They are really getting on my nerves right now.

"What kind of bet?", Ally asked.

"One that would've went by a whole lot faster if you'd have just kissed your stupid boyfriend", I muttered, but apparently it was loud enough for them to hear because Trish and Haley burst out laughing at that.

"Hey, if I had, Eli wouldn't have kissed your hand", Ally shrugged. That's when I really started to get mad.

"He wouldn't have had to if it wasn't for you people! That was mean", I said yelling the first part before getting quieter at the end. I added a pout and turned around crossing my arms for effect. I really love being the young one of the group because this can totally get you so much in life.

"Oh Em, we're sorry", Ally said, nice as always.

"Sorry kid", Haley said, a little less caring but she still sounded sorry.

"I'm not sorry, that was awesome!", Trish said laughing. I just glared at her before skipping off to Claire's*****.

"Emilee!", all three girls were yelling as they ran after me. I couldn't help it, I just started laughing.

"I can't stay mad at you guys. It was more Trish's fault than anyone's, and I discovered just how amazing my best friend is for not being your typical teenage boy and taking the kiss", I said smiling. They nodded.

"He's such a little gentleman", Ally gushed making me roll my eyes. Why does Austin always compare me to her? I shook my head at the thought and ventured around the store while they started looking at different things. Trish over in the animal print items, Haley staring at the tiaras, and Ally in the One Direction***** section. Ha, Austin is going to hate that!

I took my time looking around the store when I came across the best friends section. Suddenly those ten dollars seem to be burning a whole in my pocket. Well, I guess it wouldn't be fair to not buy him something since it is _his_ money and he did give me double that I bet for. I looked through all the things they had in the section, but it was all so girly. I mean, necklaces with hearts, bracelets that say 'I luv my bestie'. Seriously, can a girl's best friend not be a guy?

"Can I help you?", A girl with a smock on that said Claire's asked. I guess it's safe to assume she works here.

"Can you help me find something for ten dollars or less that will work for me and my best friend? His name is Eli", I said, adding 'his' for emphasis. The girl smirked.

"I got just the thing!"

And she hurried away. So I turned to see some pretty cool charm bracelets. Wait, I had to spend those ten dollars for Eli, not just me. That'd be selfish. But I did bring some of my own money, so that settles it.

"Here it is!" the girl exclaims, walking back to me. "Our newest item." She holds up two t-shirts. They both read "My Best Friend" with arrows pointing at each other.

"Um... I don't know," I drawl. More like um... no. Well, maybe, but perhaps there's something better. "Is there anything else?" I shyly ask because she was just so nice with helping me and I really don't want to bring her spirits down.

"Don't worry," she says, "we've got a lot of items. So you're more practical type of best friend. Um... oh! How about a this?" She leads me over to another stand where some bracelets and charms stood.

"Um..." I interrupt. "I don't think he'll like charm bracelets."

"No," she interjects. "We don't have a lot of customers looking for little gifts for their guy best friends, but this is a great niche item for our market."

Excuse me... English? I almost said out loud.

"But I think both of you will love it," she continues as she searches the stand. "Ah! Here it is." She pulls out a small pendant. "I know it is sorta more of a relationship type of thing, but it'll work for you too." It was a small ornate heart. Then she pulled it apart so it was split into two pieces. "Now each of you has one piece. For you, you can put it on a bracelet or a necklace. As for your best friend, he can put it on a keychain or something. But these two pieces are magnetic-" she holds up the two halves and it snaps together in demonstration "-so they can always come back together."

Aw, that is so cute! I love it! "That's amazing," I beam. "How much is it?" I ask, taking the item to examine it and hoping it wouldn't be too much.

"Originally, the price is $15.99 but for you," she says with a smile, "it's just $10 for you. And if you want, I'll add those shirts in for just three dollars apiece. So $16 total. Deal?"

I brought out my wallet where my extra money was. "Deal." But then why'd she cut the price for me? Is she even allowed to? As she scanned the prices I asked her, "Why did you do this for me?"

She smiled. "I also have a best guy friend. But I got friend-zoned and he's got another girl."

I still didn't get it. "Still, why did you do this for me?"

"Because," she explains, "you're young. Still being exposed to what love is. And that's why I gave you that heart. One day you'll want to get out of that friend-zone and hope to be something more. I just know it. That heart is the first step. See that girl over there?" She nods toward Ally's direction.

"You mean Ally?"

"Yeah, her. I always used to see her come here with some blond guy. They look perfect for each other, but from what I saw they were just best friends. But I saw. I saw how he looked at her and vice versa, but they were so oblivious. But once I saw her running through the mall in tears. And to be frank, I haven't seen that blond guy in a while. I don't know if he broke her heart or something, but that was me. In tears, friend-zoned."

"But me and Eli are just friends," I repeated.

"_Best friends_," she countered. "Bound to be something more. I just know it."

"Well, this time you're wrong," I exclaim. "And as for Ally, they did have a rough time but her and Austin are doing great. They love each other!"

"And so will you and Eli," she says, give me my bought items. I took that as a sign as well as the growing line behind me. As I walked away toward the other girls, I looked back. She'd lost that glint in her eyes that I saw when she was talking to me and her actions were now mechanic as if she were a robot. Did she really mean what she had said? Will me and Eli be like Ally and Austin? We're just best friends, I remind myself.

Best friends.

***We don't own those stuff. If we did, we'd be rich. ;P  
****A/N: We don't update as often, but the chapters have gotten longer. And I don't know why... But we hope you loved the chapter!**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**Daddysgirl11, writermeAL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors' Note: Sorry it has been two or three weeks? I've lost count and it's entirely my fault. I'm deeply sorry. Here's a new chapter.**

_**Emilee's POV**_

Once we all left Claire's, it was Ally's turn to pick where we went. Apparently we were taking turns now and since I picked our first stop that wasn't a mutual decision, I have to wait until all three of them go to whatever store they choose before it's my turn again. Ally, of course, chose this place called 2nd And Charles.* It's actually a pretty cool store. She wanted to go because of the assortment of books they had, but they also had movies, music, electronics, T-shirts, and even a couple of really cool guitars-but that particular feature didn't sit too well with Ally.

"I thought we were the only store in the mall that sold instruments!", Ally cried. "Oh my dad is gonna freak if he sees this!"

"Ally, chill. These guitars aren't near as cool as the ones at Sonic Boom. They actually look like pretty cheap knock offs if you ask me", Haley said trying to keep Ally calm.

"Yeah Ally, most of this crap is used anyway", Trish said waving her hand dismissively. I noticed the dude at the register shoot an annoyed glare at the back of Trish's head and I just couldn't help mouthing 'sorry' for her in his direction. Stores that sell pre-owned items are actually pretty cool if you ask me. I mean, sure, some of the stuff may not look or be so new but many times they have just the same value for a much cheaper price. This right here is the ideal place for a bargain hunter looking for ways of entertainment.

"Ally, come check out this book!", Haley exclaimed from the isle labeled 'teen'. I would go over there, but that isn't exactly my type of book. I decided to venture out a little on my own into the romance section. Say what you want, but I'm a total sucker for a good romantic story. Especially those cliché kind that always have the sweet endings. Those are the best.

I looked down the rows; book after book with an wide variety of romantic settings. They had some that would work for kids and pre-teens (I'm glad that isn't me anymore!) and then some for teenagers and adults. I could tell the ones that were meant for what age just by the cover. The ones that looked a little too..._intimate_ with the covers I decided to stay away from. Mimi would have a stroke if she caught me reading one of those, and Austin wouldn't let me out of the house fearing I'd run into a single boy in school or on the street. I'm telling you, they're just like that.

"You like the romance huh?", Trish asked from behind me making me jump at her sudden appearance.

"Oh, hey Trish. And yeah, I guess so. This place has a lot in that category", I commented. I still don't know why she's here by me when Ally and Haley are laughing it up over in the corner. It appears they're looking at some old CDs from the 80's or so.

"If I _have_ to read, then I'd definitely choose that too, but I personally prefer to watch the movies instead. It takes less time and you can see it more", she said. I just laughed.

"Well, if you just try out a few books, I bet you'd like them", I tried. She scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"I think I'm good", she muttered.

"Come on, just try it. I found a few really good books at Wal-Mart* not too long ago and I just saw some of them a few shelves down. They've got quite good plots actually", I said retreating to the shelves I had already passed that had the books I read a month or so back on them. I came back and handed her two that I figured she'd end up liking. "Here's a couple for you to start with. 'The Rancher's Secret Son'* is actually really good with all the troubled teens and their problems. It has the main couple overcoming their differences from their past relationship when the mom has to put her son through this program-"

"Yeah, yeah Em, get to the point", Trish said crossing her arms. I sighed.

"The other one's called 'Mommy Wanted'*. I loved that one so much. I won't give too much away, but it has to do with secrets as well, a few little kids, cancer, love, and a woman in desperate need of starting over from her past and making up for her mistakes", I explained. Trish didn't look very impressed, but I know I'll wear her down eventually.

"Will you shut up if I agree to get those?", she asked with a sigh. I smiled.

"Well duh. You know how I am. I'll talk to you until the moon turns blue if I want something...or until I get it", I smirked.

"Fine! I'll get them! Ally, you better hurry up in this store before I go mad or Em drives me bankrupt!", Trish yelled across the isles over to Ally as she went up to the register and slapped down a twenty.

"Lady, I would appreciate it if you'd stop yelling in my store", the same dude from earlier said in a clipped tone.

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up and mind your own business. This is a free country and I have the freedom of speech...as loud as I want to use mine", Trish smirked. The guy rolled his eyes with an exasperated huff as he handed her the change and the two books. Trish just took them silently and went over to where Ally and Haley were still hovering over some music that was older than them by a decade or two. I know Trish just wanted to get them out so she could finally go where she wanted.

I walked up to the register and put down the fifth Harry Potter* book of the series and paid for it. "Sir, I'm really sorry about my friend. She's very outspoken and doesn't really know many boundaries. She doesn't mean to be rude", I apologized.

"It's okay kid, just please, do what you can to make them leave! I have a headache and it looks like that chick is gonna kill someone if she's here any longer", he said rubbing his temples. I had to laugh but nodded as I thanked him for his-slight-understanding and sped back to my friends.

"Guys, I think it's about time we go do something Trish wants to do", I started as I looked over to Trish who was now slumped in one of the chairs by the entrance looking at one of the books in her hand as if she was actually considering reading it soon. "She seems to be getting very impatient and we have been here like an hour and a half", I reminded them.

Ally and Haley stopped laughing (partially) as ally waved her hand a little. "I guess we should get going. Just let me go pay for this. Haley, we so have to come back to this place soon!", Ally exclaimed. I looked over to Trish just in time to see her roll her eyes at the two of them before reverting her gaze to her lap. Hmm...I wonder what that's about.

But later. It's been a few hours and I need a snack. So we all decided to go to Shredder's Beach Club to grab some food. I sat with Trish at a table, while Ally and Haley went and ordered for us. Trish, being her finicky self, had wanted something else from a near-by restaurant so Ally had run to go and get it and then come and order her lunch. And Haley was socializing with a friend of hers who worked here as she waited for mine and her orders.

And that sand! Ugh! It's getting on my nerves. You should never _ever _wear shoes when near the vicinity of sand or else... Just a fair warning. And yes, I've learned my lesson today. As I tried to get the sand out of my shoes, I look to Trish playing on her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling of one of my shoes to see a million grains of sand fall.

She looks up, breaking her concentration, and her phone all of a sudden starts going haywire. "Ugh! Darn it!" Then she remembers my question. "Oh, just playing a game. And the highest I've gotten is 18. How about you?"

"Is this Flappy Bird*****?"

She nods, as she resumes her game.

"74," I reply casually as I jam my shoe back on and move on to my other shoe.

Then I hear the blaring of the game signaling a failed level. "74?!" she exclaims, gaping at me. "74?! What's the secret?! Are you a guru or something?!"

I shrug. "Um... don't think so. Why? It's not that hard."

"You're kidding," Trish says with a face that says it all.

"No, no I'm not."

She stays silent, staring at me.

"Okay... fine. Maybe it was just 47..." I trial off and focus on shaking the sand out of my shoes and putting it back on.

"Still! 47?! You must be a tech genius."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ally greets, setting down two take-outs. "And Trish, next time, you're getting your own lunch. I am not, I repeat- NOT -ever going back to that restaurant."

"Why?" Haley asks, sitting next to her and passing me my lunch. I nod in thanks.

"That dude... ugh." Ally shivers at the memory, but continues with her story. "Okay, so I was waiting ever so patiently, then right as I was about to go up and give the orders, this dude cuts me off and orders. And I didn't want to make a scene and starting yelling and screaming at him. That's just rude and embarrassing. Anyway, I gave my orders yadda yadda ya, then I sat down on a stool near the bar, and that dude - that same guy that cut me off, came and sat next to me. And you won't believe what happened next."

Oh yeah, because we're all so interested, I thought to myself as I shoved fries in my mouth.

Haley and Trish gasp as I roll my eyes. I'm not that interest in gossip in stuff. What's the point in them? Plus my burger looks so much more pleasurable. "No, what happened?!" both Trish and Haley exclaim, hanging on to the edge of their seats. Ha, notice the sarcasm there? Yeah... no?

"Then he starts hitting on me!" Ally says. This is where I look up in interest. If it's gossip, I don't care. If it's about my big brother and how it could relate to him in any way, then I care.

"What'd he say?" I cautiously ask.

"He said, and I quote, 'Sup girl?' and then goes on into this whole list of pick-up lines, which weren't in the slightest any good. Here's a few, 'Excuse me, I seem to have lost my phone number, can I have yours?' and 'I'm sorry, I'm an artist and it's my job to stare at beautiful women'. That was lame."

"So what'd you say back?" Haley interrogates.

Suddenly Ally smiles; it's a mischievous smile that I never really expected from Ally. "I said 'Sure, you can have my number-'"

"Ally!" Haley exclaimed cutting her off. "Austin's my cousin and _your_ boyfriend! Why would you do that to him!?" I wanted to know the same thing.

Ally glared at Haley for a second and I noticed Trish smile a bit at that. Weird.

"If you would quit interrupting me, you'd figure out that I didn't do anything to Austin. I would never!" Ally said sounding offended.

"Go ahead Ally" I said sighing.

"Thank you Em. Anyway, I said to him, 'Sure you can have my number. It's long distance' and he had this smirk on his face saying that was fine. So I was like, 'Okay, my number's 1-800-555-STALKER. Or you can just text me at #CreepySTALKER' He was pissed!"

We all laughed at that, high-fiving her and each other for that comeback. Okay, it might not have been the best but a total ego crusher to a jerk and she handled it great. She didn't even think about doing anything to hurt my brother. That's one thing I love about her. She loves my brother...probably as much as he loves her. Which is a lot. Trust me. Sometimes Austin will tell his stuffed dolphin that Ally gave him how much he loves her. My brother's pretty stupid, but their love is one every girl dreams about.

"Alright, where to next?" Haley asked as we all stood up to throw our now finished food away.

"Ooh! The Animal Print Emporium! Can we please go there!?" Trish practically begged as we came upon this store that literally looked like a zoo exploded.

"Whoa!" Haley exclaimed seeing all the different prints on the shirts, shorts, accessories, everything! I think even the walls were made of cheetah wallpaper. But even looking at it from afar was a bit dizzying with all the different patterns mixing together.

"Trish... Are you sure?" I ask, because it looked at chaos in there.

She nods early and runs in toward the first rack of clothing. Then she turns back to us and yells, "Come on guys!" then back to her shopping.

Haley, Ally, and myself looked at each other uncertainty in our faces. "Are you guys ready?" I ask.

"Bring on the prints!" Hayley says, charging into the store like a warrior heading into battle. Ally and I lagged behind laughing.

"She's some of character," Ally stated, picking up a top and looking at the words printed across the animal stripes.

I nod, agreeing. "Just like Trish. How about this?" I hold up an article of clothing. It was a long-sleeve V-neck and the upper portion including the arms were of zebra print while the bottom half was just white. I didn't want something all print. I'd save that for Trish.

"Nice," Ally comments.

"Ally!" Haley calls. Me and Ally run halfway cross the store to Haley who was in the guys' section. Wait... they have a guys' section? Well of course they do, Dez had some on a few weeks ago. Once we arrive, Haley holds up a shirt. "How's this for Austin?" It was a slim fit leopard print button-up.

Ally revolts. "Um... I'm not sure if Austin has any interest with prints. But I'll make sure to ask him," Ally jokes.

"Really?" Haley realizes and continues on the joke. "You'd do that for me? Well why don't you just buy this for him and surprise him. He'll _surely_ be surprised."

"Um... yeah. NO." Ally, Haley, and I laugh.

"Hey guys," Trish greets, walking around the rack carrying an armload of clothes. It must have totaled over a few hundred dollars to buy them all, if she was planning to. "Help?" We all rush and help take some of the burden off.

"Are you planning on buying all of this?" Ally asks.

Trish nods. "Yeah."

"How do you have the money?" I ask.

"My jobs." Ah, notice the plural there. "Plus, I need to keep up with the weekly arrivals. I need the newest at the earliest time possible."

"No wonder." I shake my head.

"Yeah, fashion hurts," Trish said.

"...The wallet," Haley supplies. Ally and I laugh as Trish stands there, not impressed.

Ally high-fives Haley. "What? That was a good one. Love this girl," Ally says, smiling at Haley. "In the friendly way."

Haley smiles back. "Aw, I love you too Ally. In that friendly way." They laugh at that inside joke as I notice Trish's eyes narrow at the two. That's saying something.

"Come on Trish, I'll help you carry your stuff up there" I said leading her away from the pair. Okay, after a lot of observing today, I have a strong feeling that Trish is jealous of Ally and Haley. She looked to me as if what I said was in a foreign language before slowly nodding and walking with me to the register. I guess I couldn't blame her if she is jealous; I know I'd be if I thought I'd be losing Eli as a best friend to someone else.

"Are those two not getting on your nerves today?" she asked when we set all her stuff down.

"Well all of you get on my nerves all the time so there's nothing really unusual about today" I joked earning a glare from her. I held my hands up in defense. "Just kidding. Goodness what's got your goat?******"

"First, don't ever say that again. And second, nothing alright!?" Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Are you sure Trish?" I ask her. I hope I'm not pushing her too far.

"Just leave me alone! And don't you ever, ever say a word of this conversation to anyone."

"Why?"

"Because!"

And I think I should stop asking questions. "Jeez Trish, I was just asking you a question."

"Well it was a stupid question," she spat back, as she pulled out her wallet to take out her credit card. Wait. Seriously?! A credit card?! Trish... has a credit card. She looked from me to the store clerk, "Here. Credit, not debit." Again, who in their right mind trusts Trish with a credit card? No offense to her, but... wow. What has the world come to?

Once the clerk was done ringing up all the items, which took awhile seeing there was a long line behind us, Trish grabbed all the bags and even needed help carrying a few. I stayed silent the whole time and just her bidding, not wanting to anger her any further.

"Hey guys!" I waved at Haley and Ally who had gone outside to wait.

They looked up from Haley's phone. "Hey there Em. Hey Trish," Ally greeted. "Haley was just showing me this awesome Youtuber. He is hilarious and you guys should totally check him out. Wait, sounded wrong. Oh well, you know what I meant." Haley giggled next to her.

Trish sighed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Let's go. I'm done shopping and I'm tried."

Ally slowly got up. "Are you sure Trish? This isn't normal. Usually, this is only quarter of what you'd buy on a day out."

"Let's just go!" Trish snarled, walking away to the parking lot. Me, Ally, and Haley looked at each other worriedly and got up, trailing after Trish. She stood there waiting with her bags. Haley unlocked the car and Trish dumped her shopping bags in the trunk and got into the shotgun seat, slamming the door.

There were attempts to conversation during the ride home but they were futile. No use. I stayed there in the back, stealing glances at Ally who was worried about her best friend.

* * *

**_Eli's POV_**

Okay, I came here for this guy's day or whatever mainly because I didn't want to sit home all day and be bored, and because I wanted to try and fit in the group more. It's my best friend's 'group' so I should try and fit in as much as I can.

But...this is just plain torture.

"So how do the other kids treat her at school?" Austin asked. These questions keep piling up and they barely give me any time to answer.

"They t-treat her better than before. She seems a whole lot happier. I think you got the message clear" I assured him. sure kids still picked on her-us really-some but they don't physically bully her anymore as far as I know. We're almost always together at school (and after) so I'm pretty sure I'd notice.

"Good."

"What do you young teens talk about all the time?" This time it was Elliot asking the question. It's like they're all taking turns interrogating me about Emilee. I don't really get it. I mean Austin-maybe. He's her overprotective big brother so he has every right. But Elliot's her cousin's boyfriend and Dez is...Dez. I know he's Austin's best friend but still. He's just...well as I already said, he's Dez. There's no words to describe him at all.

"Just random stuff," I said. That isn't a lie. We do talk about a ton of random stuff.

"Like what?" he further questioned. Urg.

"I don't know, like stupid YouTube* videos or TV shows," I said trying not to roll my eyes as I pushed my glasses up a little higher on my nose.

"Eli, this is the most important question anyone will ever ask you," Dez said looking at me seriously. That might just be the first serious thing I've _ever_ heard come out of this dude's mouth. "How many monkeys have you kissed?"

Never-mind anything I just said about seriousness.

"Uh...zero," I said slowly.

Dez scoffed and walked into the kitchen, but I briefly heard him tell Austin, "I'd keep a watch on that boy. He's never even kissed a monkey!"

Austin turned to me once Dez was out of the room and I could tell he was trying to hide a smile. "If you had've said anything else I'd have told you to hit the road"

"And I'd agree," Elliot said with a freaked out look. I can tell he's still trying to get used to Dez.

"So does she ever talk about anything from her past?" Austin asked again after a few beats of silence. I sighed. This again?

"Hey everybody, we're back!" Haley exclaimed as she burst through the door. Emilee staggered in holding a boatload of shopping bags twice the size of her, so naturally I rushed over to help her. She is my best friend after all.

"Not even half of this is mine; just drop it all on the floor," she whispered smiling. I laughed and did as she said.

"So whose is it?" I asked as I followed her to the couches which were empty since the guys were so nice to help their girls with all their bags. Em carried a few shopping bags.

"Trish's," she replied blatantly as we settled on the couch. "Oh! Before I forget, I got something for you."

I look at her, surprised. "No, you didn't need to get something for me."

"I wanted to," she continued as Em dug through her bags. "It was so kind of you to give me money, I had to buy you something. Plus you're my best friend! How could I not buy my best friend something."

She's amazing. Phenomenal, thoughtful, caring, sweet, the list could go on. She is the best friend I could have. Best friend...

"Here you go," she said, presenting me with a box. "Open it," she urged. I looked at her and smiled. Inside was this little charm. But it appeared broken.

"Uh, Em, is this the way it's supposed to be?" I hold up half a heart connected to a lobster claw type of clasp. "It looks broken."

She chuckles. What, did I say something wrong? "No." She reaches into the bag and pulls out another box and opens it. "This is the other half. I have half of the heart that will go on this chain that I promise to always wear. And this-" she holds up the little charm "-is your half of our heart."

_Our heart?_

I raise my eyebrows. "Really?"

She nods. "Yeah. And it's magnetic and so it can always join together and form one whole heart. And look!" She joins the two halves together and flips it to the back where in a small print were the words _Best Friends._

"I love it Em!" I exclaim, pulling her in a tight hugs. This has become a custom now. It's our thing. Once we let go, I notice the necklace in her hands. "Do you need help putting it on? I can help you. If you want," I rush.

She smiles. "Oh, could you? That'd be great." She hands me the necklace and turns around, pulling her hair to one side. Once I'm done she turns back around to show the necklace to me.

"Perfect," I comment. Then I notice our close proximity.

"I also got you something else," she quietly says.

"Oh yeah?"

She nods. "Matching shirts."

"You're a great best friend, you know that right?" Our eyes meet.

She nods again. "I know. You are too." I grimly smile. Yeah... best friends. I pull back and we both turn away our cheeks flushing red. Well, moment over.

"Oh, thanks. Thank you Haley for this... shirt," Austin says holding up one of the most ridiculous shirts I've ever seen. "And I also owe it all to Ally for it. So thanks guys. So very much." But I notice that slight edge in his voice. Me and Emilee laugh. Looks like today was a good day.

***This means we don't own. So you get the point. We don't own it.  
**Okay this is a Southern saying meaning, "why are you so cranky?" I didn't get it until Daddysgirl11 had to explain to me. Just a note.**

**A/N: well there's another chapter for you. sorry it's just been busy for the both of us (plus procrastination). see you in... one, two, three weeks. depending... and thanks for all the reviews. you guys are awesome! :)**

**Daddysgirl11: Don't listen to writermeAL about it being all her fault we didn't update. I took my dear sweet time too and apparently thought it'd be fun to get sick and have a ton of make up work. Anyway if any of you got that like goat joke I put, you are awesome! Well you all are anyway but still ;P**

**writermeAL, Daddysgirl11**


End file.
